The Forgotten Hobbit
by A.trout
Summary: This is my first fanfic of any kind so please forgive the writting skills. This story is about the hobbit girl that J.R.R. Tolkien forgot the mention in his amazing books.
1. Chapter one

"Ya. Ya. I know I'm not a hobbit. I know, I don't own the Lord of the Rings books or any of the characters. Just like you don't own the Labyrinth." *hangs up the phone before Lynn can comment.* Now on to the story.  
  
The Forgotten Hobbit  
  
Prolog  
  
A little hobbit girl was born the day after the famous Frodo Baggins in a hobbit house somewhere on the border of the Shire. When this girl was about 13 years old her family moved to Hobbiton. This is were the story about Amber starts to get a bit interesting.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been some years since her family had moved to Hobbiton, and the ways of the hobbits over here always seemed strange to Amber; to have all this free time and do nothing with it. She always like the stories her mother would tell her about Gandalf, that crazy old Bilbo Baggins, dragons, treasure, magic, and elves, but with the stories came the 'But no reasonable hobbit would be seen with the likes of them.' That always made Amber try harder to meet old Bilbo.  
  
One day, while waiting for Mr. Bilbo the leave his humble hole, Amber saw one of the most handsome hobbit chaps in all her years. This strapping young chap was Frodo. As soon as she saw him, she forgot all about meeting old dumb Bilbo, and set her sights on having Frodo as her husband. She know she had a few years to hook him before something happened, but what that something was she had no idea, yet. Satisfied with her plans, Amber went home.  
  
Sometime later that day Gandalf came to visit Amber as he did every time he came to visit Bilbo. 'Amber, what's on your mind?' as always he know when Amber was thinking about something important (at least important to her.)  
  
'I just met the hobbit of my dreams. I want to be his one and only, but I don't know how to get him to notice me.'  
  
'I may be able to help. Who is this lucky chap?'  
  
'It is Bilbo's adopted heir, Frodo.'  
  
'Frodo, are you sure my dear?'  
  
'Yes, why are you so shocked?'  
  
'It is nothing. He will be a hard one to hook. You will have to become a hobbit that is not only willing to travel, but able to.'  
  
'Able to, sir. What do you mean by that?'  
  
'Strong, trained with a weapon, a wizard,'  
  
'A wizard? me? I can be a wizard?'  
  
'With some training yes. You could be a wizard, and you must be educated in the plants and animals of the outside world.'  
  
'So how do I learn all these wonderful things?'  
  
'I will teach you.'  
  
'Thank you. Thank you! Thank you, Gandalf!!' Amber said giving Gandalf a hug.'When do we start?'  
  
'Tomorrow, Amber, tomorrow. I have other business to tend to today. Fare well 'til tomorrow.'  
  
Amber waves fare well to Gandalf and goes about her business getting ready for the next day.  
  
This is were the first chapter ends.  
  
Please review and don't be too hard on my horrible writing skills.  
  
Thank you for reading this;  
  
The older A.trout. 


	2. Chapter two

You all know I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. Bla. Bla. Bla. Now on to the good part.  
  
Chapter 2  
The morning was a bright one. Amber had thought hard about what Gandalf had said and couldn't wait to get started.  
  
After breakfast, Amber set out for a field in the far part of Hobbiton, where Gandalf had told her to meet him.  
  
When she got there Gandalf was waiting, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to have breakfast before Mother would let me out of the house." Amber said.  
  
With that her training began. He taught her the basic basics of wizardry that day, and for the next five years she learned the basic spells, the not so basic spells, and so on until she knew all the spells Gandalf was willing to teach her. He also thought her how to make her own spells if there ever came the need.  
  
"That is the last lesson in magic I will give you. You now know how to make your own spells, so you should be set." Gandalf said.  
  
"I'm done with magic? I can't believe it. That didn't take as long as I thought. I learned all those spells, and I'm only eighteen!" Amber said more to herself than to Gandalf.  
  
"Yes, and now you will learn to wield the weapon of choice for wizards, the staff." Gandalf said holding out what Amber thought looked like a big stick. "This will be your staff for the rest of your life if it doesn't brake."  
  
"It looks so dull. How come you have a neat looking one?"  
  
"Don't complain. Take this staff or I will make you find your own."  
  
Amber took the staff knowing he would keep his word. To Amber's amazement it changed with her touch. It no longer looked like a boring stick for on the top of the staff was a configuration of some would say branches bending around a colorless ball.  
  
"The ball will change to the color that you will receive when you join the Order of Wizards." Said Gandalf.  
  
"Order of Wizards! How do I join?" asked Amber.  
  
"Oh. I forgot to have you fill out the resumé. Here." Gandalf hands Amber a piece of paper.  
  
Amber fills it out and hands it back to Gandalf. Then Gandalf starts to teach her how to use the staff. For the next seven years Amber's training consisted of asking if she had become a part of the order, getting an answer of not yet, and learning to wield the staff like a professional.  
  
After she had mastered the staff it was time to learn about all the plants and animals. What they looked like, where to find them, how to use them, and so on. This skill she seemed to already know, but how she wasn't sure. So it took her two years to learn or review all this information.  
  
"Today your training is almost done all you have to do is work on your social skills. They have been suffering since we started your training; therefore, we are going on a little visit." Gandalf said as he walked away. Amber just looked at him shocked. "Come, Amber."  
  
They walked back towards Hobbiton. Amber did not know where Gandalf was going, but hoped it wasn't where she thought they were headed. They walked all the way to Bag End, just where Amber hoped they weren't going. She didn't think she was ready to meet Frodo or Bilbo for that matter. Gandalf Walked up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hold on I'm coming." Called a voice from within, and a moment later there was Frodo standing at the door. "Gandalf! It's so nice to see you and who is this cute hobbit girl you've got with you?"  
  
"This is Amber. She is here to see Mr. Bilbo. Is he in?" Gandalf said letting Amber hide her blushing face.  
  
"Oh." Frodo said sounding a bit disappointed. "To see Bilbo. Come this way Miss Amber. Will you be staying, Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, I need to speak to Bilbo."  
  
They followed Frodo into the setting room where Bilbo was working on his book. As they entered he looked up. "Gandalf, what a nice surprise."  
  
"Hello, Bilbo. I need to speak with you. Frodo please run along. What I have to say is for Bilbo to know not you." Gandalf said pretending Amber was not there.  
  
"Of course Gandalf. What of Amber? Would you like her to come with me?"  
  
"No. She is a part of what I must to tell Bilbo. Now run along."  
  
Frodo left with out another word knowing Gandalf had his reasons. Amber was rather disappointed to see him leave.  
  
"Bilbo, I have come to talk to you about this young lady." Gandalf said when he knew Frodo was out of earshot. "She seems to like your heir very much."  
  
"Gandalf! I thought you wouldn't tell anyone." Amber said more shocked than mad.  
  
"You can thrust me not to tell Frodo, but I need to know what Bilbo thinks of you. Don't look at me like that. Frodo is Bilbo's heir after all, and he must know where his belongings will be after he has gone. Amber, Don't interrupt again." Gandalf said to Amber, who looked as if she were about to speak. "Any ways Bilbo, what do you think of her?"  
  
"Well," Bilbo said looking Amber up and down, "she is cute, but do you think she can handle him?"  
  
"She should be able to. I have been training her since she was in her teens. She is a very gifted wizard and is almost a match to me."  
  
"Is this true?" Bilbo asked Amber. "Can you really cast spells like old Gandalf here?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Amber said in almost a whisper. "He has taught me almost all he knows."  
  
"Then I think she will be great for Frodo, if he has an eye for her that is." Bilbo said with a smile. "I'm sure I can help with that a bit. You will come here once a week to help out around here. I will make sure Frodo is about some of the time you are."  
  
Amber looked at him as if she were trying to believe he was really saying what she thought he was saying.  
  
"Of course, she will report here for the rest of her training." Gandalf said and turned to Amber. "Well, you heard him. You will come here once a week for the rest of your training. I will visit you when word comes about your membership to the order."  
  
"As you wish, Gandalf." Amber said with a big smile.  
  
"I must go now. See you both soon." Gandalf said and left.  
  
"Well, I guess this means you get to start today." Bilbo said. "The first thing I need you to do is find Frodo."  
  
"Please, sir, don't tell Frodo what Gandalf told you." Amber pleaded.  
  
"Gandalf said it was not for him to know, and he won't until you tell him. It would be better that way any how." Bilbo said.  
Amber thanked him and set out on her first assignment. As the years went by Frodo and Amber become close friends, and Amber started to go to Bag End more frequently. She would even go with Merry, Pippin, and Frodo when they went mushroom hunting on some poor hobbit's farm. Amber used her magic discreetly, making sure only Frodo noticed if any one did. This is how the next five and a half years went by.  
Then there was Bilbo's 111th birthday and Frodo's coming of age party (33rd,) Amber was in charge of getting Gandalf to use his fireworks at the party, and if he didn't she would have to make her own. Luckily for her, he said he would. Gandalf had not visited the Shire for years, so when Bilbo asked her how she had talked to Gandalf all she would say was "It's a wizard thing." The next day Gandalf arrived at Bag End with a cartful of fireworks and such.  
  
This is the end of the second chapter.  
Sorry it took so long.  
I hope it's not too bad.  
The older A.trout 


End file.
